


Gabe's Pleasure

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cum control, Cumshot, Emotional Manipulation, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, Gabe Being an Asshole, Gabe's POV, Gabe's a Creep, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2018, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Nolan's Being Used, Nudity, Numbing Cream, One-Sided Sexual Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Precum, Selfish Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, cum, cum denial, jerking off, mmom, self love, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Gabe jerks off while reflecting on his sexual relationship with Nolan.Gabe washed but didn’t dry his hands. The cool wetness felt good on his overheated shaft as he idly stroked himself and crept back to his room, picturing Nolan’s flushed, sweaty face and disheveled hair as he had put back on his clothes and hobbled down this same hallway. Gabe had refused to let him use the bathroom when they were done. Nolan had to drive home with Gabe’s cum leaking from his throbbing, fucked-out asshole, further reinforcing his status as nothing more than a wet hole for Gabe's enjoyment.The fact that that wasn't what Nolan wanted made it even better. Gabe had never sucked Nolan’s cock and never planned to. He had stroked Nolan to completion once, but that had been by accident. It had happened the second time they fucked. Gabe preferred girls, but he was bisexual enough to enjoy the view as Nolan’s hard, surprisingly pretty cock bounced and drooled precum while Nolan rode him. Gabe had given in to his urge to stroke it, and in a few short jerks Nolan was crying out and erupting all over Gabe’s chest, stomach, and hand.





	Gabe's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my [“Feels Good to be Lonely”](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FeelsGoodtobeLonely) masturbation collection for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2018 and 2017 (and likely 2019 and 2020). 
> 
> I always enjoy exploring new kinks and fetishes in my smut stories. The name of today’s game is one-side sexual relationships and orgasm control/denial. Gabe and Nolan’s relationship is unhealthy and, I hope, clearly portrayed that way. Gabe is intentionally manipulating Nolan into a dynamic he doesn’t want. Real life consensual relationships that incorporate this element of play are a different matter. This story isn’t meant to represent the larger lifestyle and certainly shouldn’t be used a guide or resource. Put simply, Gabe’s a creep.

Gabe opened his bedroom door just enough to stick his head out. Shadows covered the carpeted floor and scuffed drywall that lined the hallway. The only break in the darkness came from the glowing Hello Kitty nightlight his parents had plugged into one of the outlets for his little sister. The house was silent except for the steady rumble of the central cooling unit and the wheezing snore that came from his older brother’s room.

Gabe yawned and stepped out of his room. He scratched his bare thigh and straighted his rumpled green sleep shirt as he walked down the hall to the bathroom, his cock waving in the air. It was just soft enough that it didn’t press tight against his abdomen the way it did when he fully aroused, but it was well beyond semi status and much too hard to hang down on its own. Peeing was going to suck.

The toilet seat was already up, and amber urine filled the bowl. The scent of stale piss hung heavy in the air and mingled with the herby, burnt rope odor of weed. Gabe hated his brother. He pursed his lips and flushed before forcing his erection into an angle that would work as long as he stood well back. It took forever to get started despite the overfull ache in his bladder. He bounced on the balls of his feet and rested his other hand on his hip just above the swell of his ass, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the firm, smooth skin.

“C’mon,” Gabe whined, shaking his dick and rubbing circles with his thumb through the short, trimmed hair covering his pelvis. “Aaahh, yeah.”

A lazy smile formed on Gabe’s face as the stream started and brought with it a cascade of dull pleasure. Gabe’s penis was an endless source of delight. Just pissing felt good. He was definitely going to jerk off before going back to sleep. The idea made his cock quiver, and the stream of urine jumped and splashed the rim of the toilet bowl but stayed confined. 

He gripped his ass tighter as he pushed the flow harder, eager to finish so he could use his cock for its preferred purpose. He snickered as his fingertips dipped into his crack. Not twelve hours earlier Nolan had clutched Gabe’s ass like this during sex when Gabe had bottomed out inside him and, in an act of mercy, allowed Nolan a few seconds to adjust before letting loose and fucking him like the little bitch that he was. 

It was pathetic how much Nolan wanted to try things the other way around, how much he _begged_ to discover what it was like to penetrate someone, how much he complimented Gabe’s ass and _pleaded_ to play with it. Gabe let him think there was a chance. The first few weeks they were hooking up, he hadn’t let Nolan touch his ass at all. Now Nolan was allowed to touch and even squeeze it, but when he had tried to venture into Gabe’s crack that afternoon, Gabe had smacked his hands away and fucked him as rough as he could, making sure Nolan left with a limp and a clear understanding of his role. 

Gabe washed but didn’t dry his hands. The cool wetness felt good on his overheated shaft as he idly stroked himself and crept back to his room, picturing Nolan’s flushed, sweaty face and disheveled hair as he had put back on his clothes and hobbled down this same hallway. Gabe had refused to let him use the bathroom when they were done. Nolan had to drive home with Gabe’s cum leaking from his throbbing, fucked-out asshole, further reinforcing his status as nothing more than a wet hole for Gabe's enjoyment.

Their dynamic was all about Gabe's pleasure, and the fact that that wasn't what Nolan wanted made it even better. Gabe had never sucked Nolan’s cock and never planned to, but as with bottoming, it was something he routinely promised he would do _eventually_ so that Nolan would keep servicing him on a daily basis and trying in vain to earn a BJ of his own. 

Gabe had stroked Nolan to completion once, but that had been by accident. It had happened the second time they fucked. Gabe preferred girls, but he was bisexual enough to enjoy the view as Nolan’s hard, surprisingly pretty cock bounced and drooled precum while Nolan rode him. Gabe had given in to his urge to stroke it, and in a few short jerks Nolan was crying out and erupting all over Gabe’s chest, stomach, and hand. 

Gabe hadn’t regretted it as an experience – it was fucking hot – but he didn’t like the element of mutuality it introduced into their arrangement. From then on he was careful not to touch Nolan’s cock if there was any chance he might cum, even when Nolan begged to be jerked off, _especially_ when Nolan begged to be jerked off. The compromise was that Nolan was usually allowed to get himself off during sex as long as he didn’t get any cum on Gabe or Gabe’s bed. 

Possible future handjobs were just another pipe dream Gabe gave to Nolan. He couldn’t let things get too reciprocal or Nolan might try to accelerate the timeline on getting inside Gabe’s ass or getting his first blowjob – and those things were never going to happen. Gabe just needed to string Nolan along until he got a girlfriend to fuck. He wouldn’t go down on her or get her off with his fingers either, but she probably wouldn’t whine about it as much as Nolan did.

All Gabe really cared about was getting off, but he didn’t need anyone for that as he peeled his shirt over his head and slipped back under the covers naked. Since it was after midnight, Gabe would count this as his first nut of the day. His personal best was thirteen times in one twenty-four hour period, but that had been two years ago when he was home ‘sick’ from school and determined to beat his previous record of eleven times. Nowadays he tended to prefer quality over quantity and usually settled for a scant three-to-five orgasms a day as long as they were intense. Yesterday had been five: once in bed in the middle of the night like tonight, once in Nolan’s mouth in a bathroom stall at lunch, once in Nolan’s ass after school, again after Nolan had left as he pictured Nolan’s sloppy fuckhole leaking Gabe’s jizz into his underwear as he drove home, and finally one more time in the shower before bed with Gabe having wiped the cum from his last orgasm of the night all over his brother’s shampoo bottle. The douchebag was lucky Gabe was too much of a nice guy to jizz _into_ the bottle like he wanted to. 

Gabe rubbed his chest and rolled his nipple back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. Once it was hard and tingling, he switched to the other one, all the while stroking his shaft and rubbing his swollen glans against the cool, soft sheet. He trailed his fingers down his midline and into the grooves his abs, flexing his stomach to make them strain and bulge. Gabe loved his body and was very proud of it. Nolan’s hands, eyes, and mouth were all over him every time they messed around. It was hot watching the last of Nolan’s innocence fade as he lusted out and ran his hands up and down Gabe’s torso and arms. Once to fuck with him, Gabe had told Nolan he couldn’t touch Gabe’s body again that day if he let go to touch himself. Needless to say Nolan had forgone jerking himself off in favor of worshiping Gabe’s tight, sweat-slick muscles.

Gabe had kissed him for the first time that day after he came and Nolan didn't. Nolan’s startled whimper and needy nuzzling had sealed the deal. Nolan would always be his bitch, would always accept whatever scraps of affection Gabe deigned to bestow on him and plead for more. He wondered what else he could make Nolan do in exchange for a kiss, or a hug, or a fleeting brush of fingertips across his denied cock. The possibilities seemed endless, and Gabe was looking forward to exploring them if he didn’t get a girlfriend soon. 

He spread his hips and wiggled lower in bed as he arched into his hand, savoring the warm slid of skin over his velvety-hard inner shaft. It wasn't as good as wet lips or a tight ring of throbbing muscle gripping him, but it was close. Gabe’s whole crotch pulsed with arousal; even his hole tingled.

Gabe hadn’t explored his ass very much, but he did intend to let Nolan eat it out at some point, but Nolan was yet to even see his asshole. Gabe would dole out those rewards gradually if Nolan became too impatient, or more likely when he quit asking entirely and submitted fully to Gabe’s will. He liked to make Nolan beg. He didn’t want him to stop. Finally showing Nolan his asshole should raise enough false hopes to keep him going for another couple of months. Then just when Nolan accepted that Gabe’s asshole was something he could look at but never touch, Gabe would blow his mind by telling him to lick it. Nolan would never be allowed to finger it, and of course penetrating it with his cock was out of the question, but Gabe planned to raise both those possibilities every time he sat on Nolan’s face. _Eat it out good. You might be fucking it in a little while._

Gabe stroked himself faster, moaning as his cock became even harder and more sensitive. This was the part where he would have rammed the rest of his length down Nolan’s throat and choked him with it or made him clench his ass as hard as he could even if it hurt. Nolan’s hand would be a blur on that pretty cock of his, and Gabe would pretend he was stroking it purely for Gabe’s entertainment rather than for his own pleasure. Maybe that’s what he would make Nolan do. They could use numbing cream so Gabe could enjoy the show without the risk of Nolan getting off. Hell as long as he couldn’t feel it, Gabe would even give him that long awaited second handjob he was so desperate for.

The fantasy sent Gabe crashing over the edge. He threw his head back against the pillow and came all over the sheet, the muscles deep in his groin all clenching at once and propelling him hard into his release. He kept clenching and flexing, squeezing and stroking, reveling in as much pleasure as he could. He would taunt Nolan with how good it felt. He would moan and gasp and swear as he used Nolan’s body, and then he would send him home frustrated and full of cum – his own and Gabe’s.

When the last tremors of pleasure had faded, Gabe cleaned up with the sheet, tugged it away from his mattress, and threw it on the floor in a heap. He’d make his mom do his laundry tomorrow – if she noticed the stains, she wouldn’t say anything – and he could use the comforter by itself for the rest of the night.

As he relaxed and smoothed the soft, cozy blanket over his naked body, he decided to have some fun with Nolan. If he left him a message to find in the morning, he’d be worked up and ready for a quickie in the locker room before classes tomorrow.

Gabe: _Been thinking about it all night. I wanna blow you Nolan. Wanna suck load after load out of you till you can’t take it anymore. Tomorrow morning in the locker room. Be early._

He’d pin Nolan against the wall and make him beg to be fucked. He’d be leaking and sore as he sat in classes all day. Gabe would refill his ass at lunch, then use him again all afternoon.

As Gabe was drifting off to sleep his phone buzzed. Nolan must have been gushing about how great Gabe was and how much tomorrow would mean to him. Pathetic little bitch.

It wasn’t Nolan.

Guidance Monroe: _I need your final answer, Gabe. I won’t ask you again. Do you want to make a difference in the world?_

Gabe’s stomach somersaulted, and he shoved his fantasies to the back of his mind. Selfish sexual impulses aside, he did want to make a positive difference. He wanted to help people. He was terrified of allowing his base nature to take over and turn him into a bad person. He didn’t want to be a drain on society like his stupid, good-for-nothing, drug-addict of a brother who had been in and out of rehab for the past five years and pretended weed was now the only drug he used – as if the fresh track marks that lined his arms weren’t obvious.

But Gabe didn’t have to end up a slave to his desires like his brother. Monroe was offering him the chance to be a soldier, to hunt monsters and protect innocent people, to give back to the world for once instead of taking. Gabe was almost embarrassed by how much he wanted that, how much he wanted to be a hero. 

Gabe: _I’m in_

A moment later a text message from an unknown number lit up his phone.

Unknown: _315 Market Street. Wednesday 6pm. Rear door._

Gabe smiled and closed his eyes. He had a good feeling about this. His only worry was that Monroe’s ‘war’ might interfere with his sex and masturbation life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
